The Beast Inside
by MoonRider-13
Summary: Kyo has been having these Nightmares for some time, but they just now started to get worst. Soon he won't be able to control the Beast that lies within the Dreams. There's only one thing thats stopping him from giving up, but it won't help if he won't adm
1. Waking From A Nightmare

Kyo has been having these Nightmares for some time, but they just now started to get worst. Soon he won't be able to control the Beast that lies within the dreams. There's only one thing thats stopping him from giving up, but it won't help if he won't admit it. Will his ego keep him from making the right decision. I guess theres only one way for you to find out . . .huh?

**Disclaimer: **I wish I did but I don't own Fruits Basket.

_**Chapter 1: **__**Waking From A Nightmare**_

_Kyo ran, from what, he did not know. The trees that he ran by had a darkness to them that normally wouldn't be there. Kyo's long ears twitched as he stopped to look around. __A voice comes to his ears from a distance. A voice that he recognized, then suddenly he remembers why he was running. She couldn't see him like this, not how he was now. _

_Master took the black and white beaded bracelet off, with that all traces of humanity left him. Becoming a monster that even his mother couldn't handle for he was the one to cause her death. The memory tormented him in his deepest of dreams. By taking the bracelet off he wasn't just the cat he tuned into when coming in contact with the opposite sex, he was a monster. So, here is were he is now. Standing in the middle of the forest trying to run from the only person that might understand. Kyo wasn't willing to take the chance of loosing a friend because of the monster inside of him. The clothes that he had had on before the transformation were now ripped to shreds, his pants the only thing that remained. _

_"Kyo!" Her voice, it was getting closer. He had to run, run away from her. He came into a clearing and stopped in the middle. He looked from side to side for a way he should go. Too late. _

_"Kyo? What are you . . .?" She stopped in her tracks as the large black eyes of the creature he had become stared strait into her eyes. His eyes were pleading, asking her to turn and leave. Her fear was evident but she never turned to leave, but instead took a step forward. As she came closer he unconsciously growled at her, warning her to stay away. She didn't listen, she didn't hear him. He straitened to his full height of ten feet. She was so close now, too close. He backed away from her but she suddenly grabbed the arm that was two sizes to big. She cried in fear but she wrapped her arms around him all the same. The creatures instincts kicked in, he growled at her as he brought up one of his clawed hands, if you could call them hands. He tried to hold off, he tried to stop it. The creature inside was too strong, he couldn't give up though. Kyo's strength wore and the claws that he had tried so hard to keep in control fell onto the girl in front of him. They ran down her back, the blood that came was immense. She looked up into his eyes with fear and regret. The horror that tore through her was all she could take. He slowly realized what he had done, he had lost control again. First his mother then the person that never held anything against him, the only person that accepted him for who he was. She slid down his chest until she laid there in the rain, the muddy water soaking into her skin. Right then was when he changed back to his human form. He fell to his knees and slowly lifted her body. He held her to him, causing him to transform into the orange cat that she had loved to hold. As the rain fell, it hid his silent tears. _

_"I'm sorry, so sorry. Forgive me, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."_

"I'm sorry" Kyo suddenly sat up in his bed. Sweat running down his body. He looked around to see that he was still in his room at the Sama house.

"Tohru?" He put a hand to his head as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Quickly, he got up and ran to Tohru's door. Pausing he listened before slowly turning the doorknob. As the door opened it made a creaking sound, then a silent thud as the door hit the wall behind it.

"Mm . . . Who's there?" Came a sleepy response. Tohru sat up in the bed and looked to the shadow that stood in the doorway.

"Kyo? Is that you?" She said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Kyo turned to leave then felt a hand grip his shoulder. He paused and turned slightly as the hand left his shoulder.

"Kyo, is something wrong." His orange eyes seemed to glow in the shadows of the night. Looking over his shoulder, he glanced at her through his bangs.

"Tohru."

"Hum . . .?"

"Go to sleep."

"Kyo, why were . . ."

"It was nothing, I just thought I heard something, that's all." With that he left, shutting the door behind him. After the door shut Thoru quietly went back to lay down. Laying her head down on the pillow she curled in on herself.

"Kyo, why won't you tell me what's going on." Pulling the covers up to her chin she wrapped her arms around her legs to keep them close to her chest.

_He's been having this same dream for a week, how many times is he going to make up a reason to be in my room. I know that he wakes up scared but . . . Why does he always wake after he says 'I'm sorry'? Why does he always come to my room as if scared that he had lost me. I lie awake listening to him toss and turn in bed, then pretend to be sleeping when he comes into the room. _

"Hmm . . . Kyo, what are you keeping from me?" She closed her eyes, sleep finally taking her.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter because I enjoyed making it. Feel free to Flame but be warned, I will not take it lightly. Depending on how harsh you are, I will decide whether you deserve an answer.**

**Kyo:** Why do i have to be the one with the nightmares? Just because i'm the cat does NOT mean that i deserve this.

**Me:** I know . . .I know . . . but its soooo much fun.

**Kyo:** 'hiss' 'cat face'

**Me:** Aww . . . I'm sorry. I promise, it gets better.

**Kyo:** Yea sure. 'walked out the door with arms crossed'

**Me:** Anyway . . . on with the fanfic.


	2. Hard Feelings

Ok I finally finished chapter two. For all those that have been waiting for this here ya go. ENJOY! Hope you like it. Let me know, I'm sure that you will.

**OH By the way in my story the beads that Kyo wears around his wrist also keeps him from transforming. Makes it more interesting if you ask me. Only when there off can he transform into the cat. Ok now you can read.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not ownFruits Basket, even ifI wanted to, its just not possible.

**Chapter Two: ****Hard Feelings**

Early the next morning Kyo awoke to the smell of food, even though he didn't notice it. Usually, the smell of food would have made him speed down the stairs but with the dreams it hadn't seemed to be as important. Kyo slowly sat up and put a hand to his head. With all the twisting and turning the dream had caused him to do he hadn't gotten much sleep the past few days. He had always awoken still tired and wore out.

"Unh . . ." He said as he stood on wobbly legs. The images still played in his head and he had to reach out to steady himself. Finally getting his bearings he stood strait and started down the stairs.

"What's wrong with me? Why do . . .?"

"Kyo? Are you hungry, I have rice balls." Tohru said as she came out of the kitchen with a tray. When Kyo didn't answer she looked up at him.

"Kyo, what's wrong?" Kyo looked up at her and saw her worried eyes but did nothing to comfort her, nothing to let her know he was fine. Of course, that would have been a lie to tell her so. He walked by her without saying a word.

"Kyo?" the whispered voice came to him. He paused in the doorway to glance at her. She hadn't turned around so he couldn't see her face.

"Tohru . . ." he sighed.

"Tohru, I . . ." Tohru suddenly turned dropping the tray. Kyo's eyes widened when the tray hit the floor spilling the two rice balls. Kyo looked from the floor to Tohru only to notice that she had tears forming in her eyes.

"Kyo, what are you hiding from me?" Tohru asked with worry evident in the way that she looked at him.

"I know about the nightmares but what is it that you dream that is so terrible that you can't tell me?" He turned his head and stared at the wall as if wishing it would disappear.

"Kyo . . . You know I can't be mad at you, so . . . please, tell me." The words came softly to his ears.

"Its nothing that concerns you." He lied. His voice so low that it made Tohru's skin crawl with the eerie feeling it gave her. Lifting his head he walked outside, not even glancing to see if Tohru was following. Some how though he knew that she wasn't.

"Kyo . . . ?" Tohru whispered as she slid down the couch's arm. Pulling her knees up to her chest she laid her head back onto the couches cushion. Waiting for the tears to stop.

_Why am I so emotional? It isn't like I have ever gotten anything out of him easily. I guess I just thought that with us being together for a year would have gave him some time to know that I wanted to be his friend. _

Pulling her head back up to rest on her knees she sighed as she thought about the first time they had met.

_He hadn't even noticed that I was standing right behind him. So wrapped up in trying to beat Yuki-kun that he hadn't noticed someone new in the household. When he had finally noticed me he was slightly rude, but as I normally do I had set it aside thinking it was because I had came into a home that I didn't belong. Later it had started to get better, we talked a little more but . . ._

A sound of a whistling tea pot came to her ears. She looked up as if it were a foreign sound. Deciding to ignore it she set her head back on her arms which she had moved so they were across her knees.

_I had thought that since we were left alone to tend to the house while the others went to see Akito that we could have shared a little time together. If only a conversation here and there between friends. But . . . I don't know if I'm even that to Kyo. It seems when I try to help he always turns me down. _

"Why won't he let me help?" She whispered as she stood and walked to the kitchen to get the broom and dustpan.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Humph" After walking out he had went for a walk. He had spent the whole day in the woods trying to tell himself that keeping his nightmare from Tohru was a good thing, but of course his conscious just wouldn't have it. By the time the sun went down Kyo still couldn't make himself walk back into the house. He knew how Tohru always got emotional after an argument between them. She always felt that if she had gotten into something that was none of her business she had to cry because she had done something wrong. Some how, Kyo knew that wasn't the case this time. It had been his fault that her tears had fallen. It had been his fault that she had gotten upset. It was his fault that he couldn't go to her and comfort her. It was his fault that he couldn't go into the house and act as he did every day. All this ran through his mind as he laid on the roof and listened to the night.

The lights of fireflies glowed in the distance. Even thought Kyo never saw them. Arms crossed behind his head and eyes staring strait up at the moon, Kyo finally got himself to believe that letting Tohru in, might in fact, make things a little easier, but the doubts were still there. Doubts that she wouldn't think it a big deal. Doubts that she wouldn't care about what happened in his nightmare, what tormented him. Even now thought he knew that she would never do that. It wasn't in her to do so.

Kyo's eyes lowered to slits as he rolled over onto his side and seemed to stare out at nothing in particular. The sound of musical bugs floating strait past him without hearing. He suddenly sat up when the sound of a door opening, then the sound of it softly shutting came to his ears.

_Tohru! _He thought as he watched from his spot on the roof. He sat cross-legged as he watched her come into sight. He leaned on his hands as she stopped just before she came to the trees that lead to the forest. Kyo's eyes widened when she fell to her knees, then they lowered once again as the softly spoken words came to his ears.

"Kyo, please forgive me. I . . . I hade no right to ask such a question of you. I just thought that . . ." Her words got softer as she spoke them. Finally to where Kyo couldn't hear what she said anymore at all.

His legs seemed to move on there own account as he stood and jumped from the top of the house to land quietly behind a silently crying Tohru. Her shoulders shivered from more than just the tears though. Even Kyo could see that.

"Tohru?" the name so soft on his lips he didn't know if he had actually spoken it. That is until she turned and almost hit him with her sudden movement. For a second she just sat there on her knees and stared up at him with tear stained cheeks. He didn't move from fear of breaking the silence. From fear that she would push him away even after hearing her softly spoken words. Her eyes widened and suddenly she had her arms wrapped around his waist.

"I'm sorry Kyo-kun, I'm sorry . . ." she whispered, tightening her grip on his black shirt. Kyo stood there looking down at her with wide eyes. He had expected her to cry when he had left. He had expected to feel sorry. He had even expected her to apologize, but he hadn't expected her to embrace him as if he had been gone for weeks even months. His eyes softened when she shivered once again from the cold air that a breeze had brought with it.

"Tohru?" He said softly as he set his hands on her shoulders. She looked up with questioning eyes. Kyo clinched her shoulders a little tighter to pull her to her feet.

"Lets go inside before you catch cold." Kyo said, smiling for the first time since his nightmares had started.

"But Kyo-kun . . . I . . ."

"Stupid, shut up, and you don't have to add the kun to my name."

"But . . ."

Kyo sighed as he put a hand behind her neck and lightly pulled her to the house.

"Kyo? I'm sorry I tried to pry. Its none of my business to know what you dream." Tohru said guiltily. Kyo let go of her neck as they came to the door.

"What's for dinner?" Kyo asked, completely ignoring what she had said. Tohru noticed this but, somehow it didn't seem like it was for the same reason that it normally would have been. Normally it would have been because he didn't hear her but now . . . Yes, he had heard her for the look in his eye told her so.

"Kyo? . . ." Kyo stopped and turned his head to show he was listening but otherwise did nothing in response.

"There are . . . no hard feelings?" She said, lowering her head so her bangs covered her eyes. She jerked her head up when she felt him walking away.

"Kyo . . .?"

"Are you going to cook or am I going to have to." Tohru smiled. Knowing that she wouldn't get anything out of him on this certain matter. She knew that he agreed just by the way he spoke in a soft tone when otherwise he would have been slightly aggravated with her. She walked past him into the kitchen. As the swinging door slowed to a stop Kyo let a smile pull at his lips.

"No Tohru, no hard feelings, none at all." He said to himself when the door had stopped completely.

_I'm sorry Tohru. I just don't think I could handle you knowing right now. I do, though, promise to tell you when the time comes. If it ever does. _

Kyo fell back onto the couch with a thud.

_Tohru. I don't know what I would do if . . ._

**Aww, ain't that a great ending. I know, I'm so evil. I'll try to be quicker with the next chapter.**

**and for those that actually read my talks at the end, I'm sorry, I figured that getting the story was more imprtant so next time I'll. 'cough' 'sigh' we'll be back. Seeya next chapter.**

**Kyo:** I don't know why we couldn't do it this time, its not like your busy.

**Me: **I told you already, I have things that need to be done. You do want me to finish this story don't you?

**Kyo: **It doesn't matter to me.

**Me: **See thats why I can't do it. I have to write you some manners.

**Kyo: '**Humph'


	3. Let Your Heart Lead You

**Ok I hope you people give me really REALLY good reviews because I have stayed up really late to give you this third chapter so Quickly. It shows how much I love all of ya'll don't you think. . Anyway here ya go. Enjoy and don't be afraid to let me know whether I need to improve on something. I'm open to any thoughts you may have. Oh for those people that actually take the time toreview I looked throught some of your profiles and I didn't see a first story. I try to be a nice person by going to look at your stories like you do mine and there's nothing there for me to look at. How depressing. 'tear' I was hoping to give some reviews. I did give a few just hope they don't get made if I tried to help out a little. Anywho, man when did I start saying that. See staying up so late make my brain go dead, not like school doesn't do the same thing lol. Ok for real this time Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **'pout' I wanna but I don't own Any of the characters of Fruits Basket. Why? Why?

**Chapter Three:****Let Your Heart Lead You**

"_Tohru. I don't know what I would do if . . .if I lost you."_

"_Tohru?" Kyo said as Tohru backed away from him with a scared look on her face. Her eyes were telling him that something was wrong, very wrong. Then he saw it. _

_They had been sitting by a pond in the forest near the soma house when Tohru had started to look at him weird and then rushed to her feet. When he stood he knew why she had been so scared. In the water was a reflection, but not the one that he would have liked to see. The water held a reflection of a monster. Kyo suddenly jerked his head around to see what could have happened to the bracelet. He spotted it about five feet from them on the ground. Some how it had gotten torn and it had just fell off. _

'_How did I not notice?' he cursed himself for being so unaware. So unaware that he had let the monster get out without him even knowing. _

_He jerked his head around when he heard a cry come from behind him. Tohru had tried to run but thanks to her clumsiness she had tripped on a rock and scrapped her knee. _

_Kyo's eyes took on a blood red color as the smell of blood came to his nose._

"_No" He shouted as the monster within took over completely. _

"_Tohru, Run!" His normally smooth voice turned rough as he lost all sense of caring and control. He came at her with angry eyes that held nothing but rage in them. _

"_Kyo, STOP!" He heard Tohru scream as she ran through the trees, trying to find a way to escape. _

'_Why am I doing this, what's wrong with me.' Kyo thought to himself as he continued to run after her. _

'_No I have to stop this' By the time he had told himself that he had found her. She had fell again, this time from over use of muscles. Slowly Kyo walked up to her. The shadow that fell over her had cast all the moon light off, not letting any get through to her. Her tears fell steadily down her face as he got on all fours so their faces were mere inches apart. When he got so close that she could feel his breath on her face she looked up into his eyes. He could smell the blood from where she had scrapped it. He growled when she tried to move away. He lifted a clawed hand and started to bring it down onto her. "KYO!" "Kyo" "kyo"_

"Kyo?" Kyo jerked awake at his name, his eyes wide with the images that the dream had brought him.

"Kyo?" A soft voice came from the door. He turned to the doorway to see Tohru standing there in her shorts and t-shirt. Looking at her he could have swore that she had been crying. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up strait as to get a better look at her. She was shivering. Her arms crossed in front of her and head down. The shadows played on her face.

"Tohru? What's wrong?" He asked looking at the alarm clock that sat on the table across the room. It read 3:00am. "What are you doing up so early?" He asked rubbing his eyes. She said nothing as she stepped closer, almost as if scared to do so.

"Tohru?"

_This isn't like her. Something's wrong._

Kyo stood up and took a step toward her. "Tohru, answer me. Now." He said firmly.

"Kyo . . . I . . . I . . . had a dream. A nightmare. Then I woke up and heard you. You screamed in your sleep." A tear fell from her eye onto the floor.

"Kyo, you scared me." She whispered never once raising her head to look at him. Kyo walked up to her, without hesitation, and gently set his left hand on her shoulder while the right went to her chin.

"Tohru?" He said as he lifted her chin so she was looking into his face. She tried to pull away but when she did his grip tightened.

"Your safe, Tohru. Its fine." He said calmly when he let go of her chin.

"But it felt so real." Tohru pulled away and stared at the ground. Kyo didn't know how to tell her that the dream that she had was probably the one that he had been having for a while. Dropping his hand back down to his side he went to sit back down on the bed. Then suddenly there were arms wrapped around his torso once again. He stilled but then relaxed as her pulled her from him so he could turn around to face her.

"Kyo, please . . . don't leave me alone." Kyo knew by the way she said it that she was scared. What she had saw along with the scream she heard come from him was too much for her. She was trying to hold off tears as he looked at her

"Kyo, you have nightmares, is it . . ." she paused but never finished what she had started.

Kyo sighed as he pushed her back down onto the bed.

"Tohru, whatever your dreamed wasn't real. Your still hear, safe." He said as he pulled the covers up over her. He felt her shiver as he smoothed the cover over her shoulder.

_I can understand her being cold, this time of year is not the time of year to be without a heater. Which we are without. _

Kyo thought angrily when he remembered that shiguru had said that the heater was fixed. Looking at Tohru he thought of his own nightmare.

_Its never the same one. It always changes but always ends the same._

He shivered at the thought.

"Kyo, are you cold?" Kyo looked down at his side to see Tohru looking up at him knowingly. He looked down at himself and regretted not putting on something warmer than just shorts.

"I'm fine, get some rest." Tohru sighed and sat up letting the covers fall from her upper body. She shivered at the missing warmth.

"I told you to rest." Kyo whispered to her as if afraid that speaking any higher would scare her.

"Kyo." She whispered back but her voice held a command to it. Kyo turned his head to see her out of the corner of his eye.

"You don't have to act like nothing bothers you. I know that these nightmares scare you but you tell me nothing of them. It scares me that you wake in the middle of the night only to rush strait to my room as if you were afraid that I had disappeared. I want you to let me in Kyo." She paused to see if he would say anything.

"Are you done?" He asked calmly still glancing at her from the same position.

"No, I'm not." she sighed then started again.

"Kyo, why do you hide things. I thought . . . I thought we were friends." Her head lowered as she continued.

"But I don't know anymore."

Kyo's eyes softened before he finally turned to her.

"I don't mean to pry but I'm scared Kyo and the nightmare that I just had doesn't make this any easier." She said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"I know Tohru, I know. I will admit that I have a problem with being independent, but that's how I've been all my life." He raised his hand to her cheek and raised it so he could see her eyes.

"So you know that sharing even the smallest thought is hard for me. Tohru, you know me better than anyone. You may not think that you know much about me but you know more than anybody does." He smiled at the next thing that came to mind.

"You have a way of changing people." Tohru's eyes brightened at the smile that formed on his lips. She smiled for the first time since stepping into his room.

"Ok now can you get some rest." he said throwing a pillow at her. It hit her head with a soft thud. Tohru looked at the pillow with surprise.

"Stupid, lay down." He said with a little sarcasm in his voice. She complied and laid down but unexpectedly pulled Kyo down with her. Kyo's eyes widened when he realized that she had suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him down to lay beside her.

"Tohru?" Kyo asked with surprise.

"Kyo, just this once forget about your pride. For once do what your heart tells you to." So with her softly spoken words in the air, he did what she said. He let his heart lead for once. Just this once he would not let pride get in the way. He pulled the cover up over her then laid his head down on the opposite pillow. For once he wasn't surprised when two arms wrapped around him. He wasn't even surprised when in return he wrapped his arms around her shoulders hugging her close to him, but the shiver that ran through him at the contact of her soft fingerscaressing his bare back was unexpected . . .but not quite unwelcome. For that one night, there were no bad dreams. For a few hours he had a peaceful night sleep. For just a few moments he could sleep without worrying that she wouldn't be there when he woke.

**So how was it huh? huh? Ok for those that read the talks between me and the Characters here ya go. Thanks to oneangredwarf I can spell Shigures name right. Thanks oneangredwarf!**

**Shigure: **I just don't understand why I'm not in the story.

**Me:** For the last time, ITS NOT ABOUT YOU!

**Shigure:** But its about Kyo 'wispered and said with a pout'

**Kyo:** I heard that 'Walks in with a smirk on his face'

**Shigure**: How come he get the girl.

**Tohru**: You Two act like I'm a prize 'crosses her arms'

**Shigure/Kyo**: uh huh so?

**Me:** 'Raises an eyebrow'

**Shigure:** Every one knows that girls are prizes to be won. 'said with an air of confidence'

**Me/Tohru:** 'eye twitches'

**Me: **Soo, thats what you think of us.

**Shigure: **umm . . .

**Kyo: **'gulp'

Yuki enters room

**Yuki: **uh . . . did I come at a bad time.

**Tohru: **No you came at just the right time. Explaine to these two idiots what girls are for.

**Me: '**looks at Yuki with a questioning gaze'

**Yuki:**'blushes' uh . . . um . . . they are things used as . . .huh

**Me/Tohru:** 'glares daggers at Yuki'

**Yuki: '**puts up hands' they are to be respected by men in every way.

**Me/Tohru: '**smiles'

**Me:**good at least some one got it right. 'turns to Shigure and Kyo'

**Shigure:** They are to be . . .

**Tohru: **Too late now.

'Tohru and Me run after Kyo and Shigure'

**Yuki: **'sigh' Well I guess we'll be back next chapter

get back here you two, we only want to kill you

**Yuki: **well some us will be anyway


	4. A Wonderful Day

I am sooooooo so so so so sorry that I took so long getting this chapter done but I had so many things that needed to be done. I hope you can forgive me. For those reviewers that are also reading my other store 'If Something Were To Happen' i am going to start on the next chapter to that one right away so it shouldn't be too much longer. Well on with the chapter. I know you have been waiting.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I own none of the characters, I don't own the anime either. But I sure enjoy writing about them.

**Chapter Four: ****A Wonderful Day**

Kyo woke to an empty bed at 7:30 in the morning. He sat up and looked at the clock as he lifted his head at the smell of breakfast. He smiled to himself when he remembered why he had gotten a good nights sleep.

_Hmm . . . That's the longest I have ever slept since these damn dreams started. _

He thought to himself as he ran a hand through his hair. He threw on a shirt before he went down stairs to the kitchen.

_I know that the dreamless nights wont last long. I will have another dream. It isn't the dream that scares me but what the dream holds, what it means. I can't think about it, and I sure can't do anything about it. _

As he came to the kitchen door he saw the tray from the day before still on the table in the middle of the living room. Thinking of yesterday was hard, but what it had brought about was something that he would cherish. He finally let Tohru break through his pride, break through his heart.

Kyo walked over to it and picked it up. Carrying it under his arm he walked back to the swinging door and stepped into the kitchen.

"Tohru. I think you left this in the living room." Tohru jumped at the sound of his voice. Obviously not expecting anyone to be there. Kyo almost laughed at the site. She stood there in a knee length skirt and an apron over a slightly too large t-shirt. A spatula in her hand as if ready to hit someone with it.

Kyo shook his head as he set the tray down on the counter.

"Are you wearing my shirt?" He asked as he lifted an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. Tohru, now over her surprise, looked down at herself with a blush.

"Y yes. I haven't washed the clothes yet and I didn't have any more t-shirts."

"So you go through my shirts?" He said mockingly. Tohru blushed as she dropped her head slightly and turned back to her food.

"D did you get a good nights sleep Kyo?" Tohru asked nervously. She didn't turn around to see if he shook his head yes or not. Kyo uncrossed his arms and stepped up beside her.

"Yea, I did. For the first time in a long while." He said as he reached up to pull two plates from the cabinet. "Did you?" Kyo placed the plates on the kitchen table and sat in the chair facing Tohru.

"I I did too Kyo-kun." Tohru said. She set the pan of pancakes in the middle of the table and then sat down across from Kyo. She didn't move to place any on her plate, she just sat silently, trying not to look Kyo in the eye.

Suddenly Kyo leaned on the table and lowered his own head so his orange hair covered his eyes. Tohru looked over at him, not quite sure if she should say something or not.

"Tohru. I need to tell you something." He looked back up at her but his eyes had lost there spark from when he had first stepped into the room.

"Kyo, what . . .?"

"You asked me what I dream. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but . . ."

"You don't have to tell me. I shouldn't have asked in the first place." Her eyes grew worried.

"Tohru shut up for just a few seconds." He sighed and lowered his eyes back down to the table.

"Its not that I don't want to tell you, its just that I don't know how I would come about telling you. The nightmares are horrible and I don't want to burden you with them. After last night I would say that you had a nightmare of your own." Kyo paused to look at her out of the corner of his eye to see her still watching him intently.

"I know that your only worried but there is no need for you too. I do promise to tell you when the time is right. I won't keep it from you forever. Like I said last night, you know me better than anyone else." He finally looked up at her only to see her standing next to him.

"You promise to let me in?" She asked with her hands folded together in front of her. Her fingers fiddled back and forth with nervousness.

Kyo stood and grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him. Her eyes widened with surprise. She hadn't expected him to embrace her so.

"I promise you, Tohru, I'll try my hardest to let you in. But when the time is right." He whispered in her ear as he let her go. Tohru nodded and they sat back down to eat, finally having everything in the air was a great relief. Or everything that was willing to be said anyway.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After the dishes had been washed Tohru had decided that they should spend the day just having fun. In a way it was to take there mind off of what may come during the night.

There had been a fair in town for the last week and Tohru had been wanting to go for the longest time. Even though she never once asked if they could go Kyo had noticed her watching the Ferris wheel go round as they laid on the hill not for from it.

"Tohru, how would you like to go to the fair, it'll only be here a little longer." Kyo never turned to look at her as she jumped to her feet.

"R really Kyo. You'll take me." How she normally acted was nothing compared to her excitement now. It was almost contagious.

"But, I don't want you to go if you really don't want to." She frowned as she looked down at him. Kyo stood and dusted off his pants. He started walking in the fair's general direction and turned to look over his shoulder at her.

"Well, are you coming stupid?" She smiled and ran to him as he turned to leave her.

"Thank you Kyo. What can I do to repay you?" She asked. When she didn't get an answer she just turned back to look where she was going.

_I respect that Kyo wants to keep it from me, and it calms me a little to know that he will tell me some time. I had been so scared when I had woken up from the horrid nightmare only to hear him screaming. I don't know how he takes it. _

Tohru looked up at Kyo and smiled to herself.

_He had been patient with me last night. He had let me in when normally he would have pushed me away and told me to go back to sleep. I don't even know why I had went to his room, I had always stayed in bed and made myself deal with my problems. But Kyo had opened up to me, even if it was just slightly._

They came to the entrance and she came out of her thoughts. She gasped when she realized that she had no money to get in.

"Kyo, I don't . . ." Before she could say anything Kyo had paid and had grabbed her hand to drag her onto the fair grounds. After getting through the crowds at the entrance they paused to look around at all the different rides.

"So which one do you want to go on?" Kyo asked her with a smile pulling at his lips at the way she took in her surroundings.

"You know, we would probably have a lot more fun if we actually got on a ride." Tohru snapped out of her trance and pulled his hand in the direction of the Tilt-a-Whirl.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"That was so fun." Tohru said as they stepped out of the House of Mirrors.

"You should have saw your face when we turned that corner and there was that huge mirror there. " Kyo said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Oh, Kyo, can we go on the Ferris Wheel. I wanted to save it for last so it would be lit up when we went on it." She pulled his hand as she spoke.

He didn't budge at first.

"I don't think we need to, I'm really tired." He pretended to stretch and yawn. Actually Kyo knew that he wouldn't be able to keep her from it, it was the reason he had brought her after all. She would probably pout for weeks if he didn't let her.

"Kyo, you can't be serious." Tohru frowned at the thought of missing the Ferris Wheel.

"Of course I'm not serious. That's why I brought you here isn't it." Tohru smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you Kyo, thank you thank you thank you. Kyo laughed as he placed his hands at her sides.

"Well we could either stand here and be happy or we could go on the Ferris Wheel and have a nice view of the place." Tohru let go and they started walking in that direction.

As they were paused at the top of the Wheel Tohru looked out over the trees that surrounded the place.

"Its so beautiful." Kyo looked where she was looking and saw all the trees that made up the forest in front of there home.

"It seems so, so calm. Like it hasn't been disturbed." Tohru looked to Kyo then back.

"I guess your right, it does have a calmness about it." They sat back down as the ride started to spin once again.

"Umm . . . Kyo, do you think that . . ." She stopped in the middle of her sentence to stare at her hands. Kyo noticed and took one of her hands in his own.

"What is it?" Tohru glanced up at him. The look in his eyes told her that he was listening. The way he rubbed small circle on the back of her hand told her that he understood her, and that he cared. Even though he probably hadn't noticed that he was doing so.

"Its nothing really, I just don't want the nightmares to get any worse. Not mine nor yours." She turned her head and took her hand back from him to set back in her lap.

"I get so scared when I wake up alone after a nightmare like that. I know you probably think that I'm just whining but, it really does scare me. The Ferris Wheel stopped once again almost at the top of the Wheel.

"Tohru, I don't blame you for being scared. You have every right. And I have never thought of you as whining. I fact you have never whined." He took he hand in his once again and turned her head to face him.

"You know, its not bad to think of yourself once and a while." She smiled.

"I'll try to do it more often then." She laid her head down on his shoulder as the Wheel went around a few more times. She shivered and he put an arm around her shoulders and without thinking she snuggled a little closer into his warmth.

When the ride stopped for them to get off Tohru had fallen asleep. Trying not to wake her he stepped out and gently picked her up. As Kyo carried her down the steps he got a few stares from the people around him. Some of the girls with there boyfriends said something along the line of 'Why can't you be like that' The guys were saying something like 'Show off, making us look bad, but for some reason he didn't hear them as he normally would. Kyo ignored them completely. As he came to the exit he nodded to the smiling women that stood there.

"Kyo? Where are we?" Kyo looked down at a still groggy Tohru in his arms.

"We're almost to the house, you fell asleep on the Ferris Wheel." She blushed but got over it quickly when the fire works started going off from behind them.

"Kyo, could we please watch the fire works. At least for a few moments." Kyo blinked for a moment then smirked at a thought.

"Hold on I have the perfect place." In the next few seconds they were on the roof of the soma house.

"There, perfect view." Tohru bent her legs and crossed her arms on her legs as she watched the different colors play across the sky. Kyo lied on his back and bent one leg.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After the fireworks were over they went into the house and went to there separate rooms. Right after Kyo had finished his shower and had put on some shorts to sleep in he heard a knock at his bedroom door.

"Come in." Kyo mumbled as he pulled back the covers on his bed. Tohru came in and softly closed the door behind her.

"Kyo, c can I stay with you tonight?" At that Kyo turned to face her. She was in a navy blue pair of shorts and she still had on the gray shirt that she had taken from his room. Her hair fell in waves down her back from the braid that she had had it in.

"Your scared." It was a statement, not a question. She slowly made her way to his side and leaned on his bare shoulder.

"Thank you Kyo." He didn't have to say yes for her to know that he appreciated her company as much as she did his. She snuggled into his bed as he covered her with the heavy blanket. He crawled in behind her, covering himself as well. Leaning over her to turn out the light on his night stand he could feel her move beneath him when she turned into his body.

"Do you think that the dreams will take us tonight?" Tohru asked wearily.

"I hope they don't." Kyo whispered in her ear, she brought her hands up to his chest to let them rest there.

_I hope they don't_

He thought to himself. Tightening his grip around her he drifted off into a sleep that could possible be either horrifying or peaceful.

**Well I hope you liked it, I even tryed to make up for all the time I spent getting this done. I usually only write three or four pages but this time I think I had six. I know it isn't too much but I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Kyo: **Its about time you got this done.

**Me: **Why were actually wanting to know what happened? 'Knowing look'

**Tohru:** I didn't know that Kyo could be so nice. I'm starting to like this story.

**Yuki:** 'Eyes closed with arms crossed' What I don't understand is, how the hell did this story turn out to be about the cat?

**Me:** Well first of all ITS MY STORY, and second of all I thought that it would make a good story and apparently it does because the people that actually review like it.

**Kyo:** Some more than others 'whispered to Tohru'

**Tohru:** 'shook her head yes to agree' But I believe that its turning out just fine.

**Kyo:** You would, your not the one thats a little out of character.

**Tohru:** I didn't think you were out of character, I had thought that you had just learned some manners.

**Me:** 'sitting cross legged on the floor' How do I get left out of these things? I'm the one that wrote the thing, but I get left out of the conversation.

**Shigure:** Now you know how I feel. 'suddenly appears beside me'

**Me:** And you know why I leave you out?

**Shigure:** . . .

**Me:** 'sigh' because you are a pervert like Miroku.

**Miroku:** Some one call for me?

**Me:** Get out, your not in this story. Your not even in this anime.

**Shigure:** He's the other pervert that you were talking about.

**Me:** Yea but I'd have to say that he is a little more so. Your not quite as bad.

**Shigure:** Hmm . . . maybe him and I could get together.

**Me:** I am not planning a cross over.

**Kyo:** Who said something about a crossover.

**Tohru:** Yea, it could be fun. With who?

**Shigure:** With the Inuyasha group.

**Me:** I said no such thing. Your giving me more things to do. And you'll give the reviewers the idea that they may want one.

**Yuki:** Only if I get to be in it.

**Tohru:** May be we can start working on the story now.

**Me:** I give up. They don't listen. Well, I guess I could watch them make a fool of themselves as they try to work out a story. They can't get to far anyway. I'm the one that has to write it.

Read and review! I want at least 10 this time before I give another chapter. Yes I'm getting hard on yall, but this is a good way to see how many I will actually get.


	5. Hints From A Dream

**Well, it took me long enough so I'm just going to cut out the talking and go straight to the enjoy. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, nope nothing. Except what came from my head but that doesn't count.

**Chapter Five: ****Hints From A Dream**

"_Tohru, I want to tell you something . . . But I'm not sure how." Kyo said as he leaned back onto the grass. Tohru turned to look at him from her spot on the grass. "What is it Kyo?" "I need to tell you about my dreams. I need to tell you before they get worst." Kyo said as he sat back up and grasped her hand. Tohru glanced at their hands then back up at his face. "Kyo, I . . ." Kyo pulled her hand so it leaned against his chest. "Tohru, I need you to know this. If I don't tell you now I might never tell you." His eyes softened. "You're the only one I can trust. Please Tohru." She frowned slightly but then she squeezed his hand in reassurance. "Ok Kyo, I'm listening . . ." _

Kyo woke to the darkness of his room. His arm still wrapped tightly around the one that laid beside him. Kyo's eyes were wide at the dream.

_It wasn't a nightmare, its almost as if it was hinting at something. Why can't I remember what it had been about. _

He looked down into Tohru's face as if the answers lied within her being. All he saw was a sleeping face. He gently pulled his arm from her and sat up in bed.

_When had I become so frightened. When had I become so protective._

Kyo looked back down at the sleeping Tohru. She slept on her side her arms pulled up so her hands rested on the pillow beside her. He hair flowed around her shoulders as if it had never been slept on. A smile pulled at his lips but the dream irritated him to no end.

_Why can't I remember?_

He ran a hand through his hair in aggravation. He lazily looked toward the clock on his table. It read 3: 23. He still had time to sleep before having to get up. Without waking Tohru up he leaned back onto the bed and let his arm fall back into place. He could see pieces of the dream but it wasn't all there. He fell asleep once again with the remembrance of the dream on his mind.

"Kyo, Kyo wake up." Tohru's voice rang out from above him.

"Tohru? What is it?" Kyo asked groggily, his eyes slowly adjusting to the light that came through his window. Tohru gave a small laugh at him, causing Kyo to turn and glare at her.

"Tohru! What did you wake me for?" She smiled at him before speaking.

"Shigure wanted me to tell you to get your lazy behind up. He said they were going to come home tomorrow morning." Kyo just kind of stared at her for a moment before flopping back down onto the bed.

"Great news, I'm going back to sleep."

"Kyo, come on. Its already past 9:00, I want you to take me somewhere." Tohru said as she jumped on the bed. She pushed o his shoulder but he didn't budge.

"Kyo." She whined. Kyo glanced up at her through messy orange hair.

"Where am I supposed to take you this early."

"You don't have to take me early, I just want to know if you will take me." He sighed and rolled over onto his side facing away from her.

"Aw, come on Kyo." She whined as she turned him onto his back. While doing so her fingers ran up his sides causing him to try and hold back a laugh. Tohru looked at him funny then realized what she had done.

"Kyo, I never knew you were ticklish."

"I'm not." He said, now calm and back to lying on his back. Tohru glared at him then ran her fingers up his side again but before she could he had caught her wrist.

"Don't you dare." She said as he smirked up at her. Before she could say anything else he was startling her waist and was tickling her sides.

"K Kyo, I g give up." She tried to squirmed out of his grip but couldn't.

"Kyo, s stop." Finally he stopped but she couldn't stop laughing. When all was calm again they finally got up and went down stairs for some breakfast.

"So, where am I supposed to take you this afternoon." Kyo asked as they left the house. Tohru looked up at him with a smile.

"Somewhere beautiful and peaceful. I was thinking about the meadow, the one not far from here." Kyo frowned.

"Why there" Tohru frowned and gave him her saddest look.

"Please Kyo, I'll love you forever." Kyo sighed.

"Ok, lets go." Tohru grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Thank you Kyo, thankyouthankyouthankyou." Kyo just rolled his eyes as they started walking toward the meadow the lied within the forest.

Finally getting there Tohru looked at her surroundings.

"Kyo, its so peaceful here." She said as she sat down on the soft grass, the sun starting to slide down behind the trees. As Kyo watched her look around he thought back to the dreams he had been having.

_Should I tell her?_

_Yes, its about time you tell her, she needs to know._

_I'm not too sure._

_Well, no one can be sure when there talking to themselves can they._

_I will, I have to._

Finally deciding to tell her about the dreams, Kyo turned to Tohru with a soft look in his eyes.

"Kyo, what is it?" She asked when she noticed the look he was giving her.

"Tohru, I want to tell you something . . . But I'm not sure how." Kyo said as he leaned back onto the grass. Tohru turned to look at him from her spot on the grass.

"What is it Kyo?"

"I need to tell you about my dreams. I need to tell you before they get worst." Kyo said as he sat back up and grasped her hand. Tohru glanced at their hands then back up at his face.

"Kyo, I . . ." Kyo pulled her hand so it leaned against his chest.

"Tohru, I need you to know this. If I don't tell you now I might never tell you." His eyes softened.

"You're the only one I can trust. Please Tohru." She frowned slightly but then she squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Ok Kyo, I'm listening . . ."

For the second time that night Kyo woke to the same dream.

_Why do I keep having that dream? But . . . This time it was more, why did it start from there. With Tohru waking me up._

Kyo sat up slowly as to not wake Tohru. He looked to the clock that now read 7:36.

_At least it wasn't a bad dream. But, am I actually supposed to tell her. I can't, not yet. Can I?_

He looked down on her sleeping body, she looked so peaceful. It looked right for her to be there, with him. It felt right to hold her in his arms, but . . . He figured that he couldn't keep telling her that it was fine. He couldn't tell her that it would all be ok.

Kyo reached down to brush a strand of hair from her face. Then settled back down beside her. He was going to stay as long as he could like this, it was the only time that **he** felt safe. So once again he fell back to sleep.

**Well I thought it was a little short but Thats all. Read and review, PLEASE? Let me know what you think, Sorry for those that read my conversations but none at the moment, I'll give you one next time.**


	6. Welcome Home, NOT!

I wasn't going to come back and do any more of my stories but I decided that I hate it when people leave me hanging in the middle of a story I love. I know its too late to make it up to some of the readers that started this story a long long LONG time ago, but I'm trying to do better now. I actually stopped because I got busy and I went blank and couldn't think af anything else ot write. But I'm winging it now because I've got a few more reviews sent to me recently and it reminded me that I had started stories on here. I regret to say that I have forgotten after all this time because I have been working on some of my other stories. But sadly I can't post them here because they aren't fanfiction. But I wrote chapter 6 and 7 just now, about 5 minutes ago I got done with chapter 7 and posted it. Its been years since I wrote chapter 5 so I have tried to remember and keep the writting the same. But enough of my talking, enjoy the next two chapters!!! I know they are short chapters but I'm trying.

Disclaimer: I do not own, just sometimes wish I lived it. ^_^

**Chapter Six: Welcome Home, NOT!**

"Finally we are home. I didn't know how much longer I could stay there." Shigure said as he walked through the front door. Setting his bags down he plopped down on the couch, instantly propping his legs up.

"Hey, Yuki, Why don't you go make us some tea." He asked right as Yuki came through the door with his own bags. The slight frown on his face telling Shigure just what he was thinking.

"But Yuki, I've been on my feet ever since we've been gone. Don't you feel bad for me?"

Shigure faked a pout when the frown on his face only grew.

"No" Yuki said, going past him up the stairs to his room.

"Just remember who pays for you to go to school." Shigure shouted up the stairs.

"Surely not you!" Came the countered reply. Shigure just chuckled to himself. Then thought of where Tohru and Kyo could be.

"Hey Yuki?"

"What?" He asks already half way back down the stairs.

"Go see if Tohru and Kyo are still sleeping will you." Yuki stopped in his tracks, turning with a sigh. "Thank you Yuki." Yuki waved his hand over his shoulder.

"Yea yea."

All in all Yuki was happy to be home, happy to see Tohru again. Even happy to see that annoying Kyo. As he first made his way to Tohru's room a smile played at his lips.

_Its good to be back home._

Yuki opened the door to Tohru's room, but looked puzzled when there was no one there. Without thinking he then made his way to Kyo's room. He pushed the door open making it hit the wall with a small thud. The puzzled look turned to confusion then to annoyance at the sight.

Tohru was lying in Kyo's bed. Slightly turned toward Kyo with his arm around her waist.

Yuki walked back out the door closing it silently behind him for Tohru's sake. Irritation and anger playing across his face.

Kyo opened one eye only to stare at the closed door. He had picked up every sound, from the door opening to Yuki making his way first to Tohru's room then to his own. He didn't want him to know they were awake, he would deal with it all at a later date without getting Tohru involved.

_She already is involved, she's in your bed. _His head screamed at him making his ears ring slightly. There was only so long he could lay here pretending that everything would blow over smoothly. He would have to face Yuki and Shigure sooner or later. Might as well be sooner rather than later. Yuki was going to be mad. Kyo knew how much he liked Tohru, its not even like Kyo was trying to steal her or anything, he knew better than anyone that some things just happen.

Sometime over the last few days He and Tohru had begin to appreciate each other in a way he hadn't in the past year they had known each other. She knew their secret, she still stayed and helped them keep it. It made him wonder how different it would be to show her his true form. Kyo shook his head at the thought.

_Its really different, when was the last time someone was killed by a cat? _

_Hello, hear of mountain lions, duh._

Kyo wanted to slap himself. Now he was being cocky with himself, what was the world coming to. When the cat with two different bodies became two different souls, two different attitudes. Kyo threw a shirt over his head and brushed his hand through his hair.

_I'm losing it, or has it been lost for a while now? My attitudes are splitting and one is attached to a shy clumsy girl._

Kyo glanced back at Tohru over his shoulder. His lips twitched upward slightly. Shaking his head he reached for the doorknob.

"Here goes nothing…"


	7. Animal Testing

**Disclaimer: **This is me not owning...sadly...

**Chapter Seven: ****Animal Testing**

Shigure was about to make a comment about Yuki being too slow with the tea when he caught the expression on his face.

"Aww, the cat scratch you already? And its not even noon yet." Yuki turned a glare at him before pushing his way through the kitchen door to make the tea. Shigure shrugged and went back to flipping channels. After the second time through Kyo came down the stairs.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Shigure turned his head with a lip poked out.

"But Kyo, you know I work sooo hard as it is, can't I get a break." Kyo hopped off the last step and had to keep from rolling his eyes.

"Your on a constant break. When is the last time you wrote anything?"

"I don't like your tone, no comment." Kyo crossed his arms.

"Uh huh, that's what I thought." Shigure gave a droll stare then smiled.

"Where would our beautiful Tohru be this morning?" Shigure asked changing the subject. Before Kyo could open his mouth to answer Yuki came back through the door carrying three cups of steaming tea.

"Yes cat, where is she?" Kyo and Yuki glared at each other for what seemed like forever when a creek from the stairs pulled them back into reality. Tohru stopped on the staircase when she noticed Yuki watching her and saw that Kyo was trying to no look at her. Shigure sat up straighter and turned off the TV.

"Awkward…" He said in a sing songy voice before sliding out of his seat. "If anyone needs me I'll be writing."

"Oh, now he wants to go write." Yuki glared at Kyo.

"Don't you change the subject, what has been going on here while we were gone?" Yuki set the tray of tea down and moved a good distance away from Kyo. Kyo smiled.

"Growing afraid rat?" When Yuki didn't comment back but just stared at him he sighed.

"Nothing has happened."

"Then please, please tell me how it is you can hold her like that." Kyo finally glanced toward Tohru, who had came off the staircase to stand between them, then back at Yuki.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Kyo, don't tell me something so huge has escaped your eyes. When's the last time she turned you into a cat?" Kyo was about to answer when he realized the past few days that Shigure and Yuki had been gone she hadn't caused him to turn. Surprise flashed across his features. How could he have let that go unnoticed. She had hugged him, he had hugged her, carried her, and not once had he become the cat. He had been so engrossed in his dreams and in trying to decide what to tell Tohru that he hadn't noticed something that important to them. Something that all the people of the zodiac wanted, wished for. Someone they could hold…someone to hold them. And him, a cursed cat…

"I don't know…" The confusion threw Yuki off, the cat had never looked like that. It was like all the cocky, arrogant behavior had vanished with those words. Tohru looked astonished. She moved to raise a hand to Kyo's cheek but he caught her hand and pulled it to his chest, then pulled her to him as if testing it, even though he had held her more than once over the last few days. He gripped her shoulders and held her at arms length to look her over.

"How?"

Yuki clenched his hands into fists at his side. It just wasn't fair. But seeing how it disturbed Kyo as much as it did himself he took a deep breath and relaxed his body.

"Tohru? Come here please." He held out a hand to her. She reached for his hand but Kyo pulled her back.

"What are you up to rat?"

"We need to see if its just you or if something has changed for us all." Sighing, Kyo backed away as Tohru took his took his hand and let him hug her. There was instantly a huge puff of smoke, and Yuki's clothes fell to the ground. Tohru smiled hesitantly down at the rat that she now held in her arms. She didn't know that a rat could look disappointed but the sadness on Yuki's face melted her heart.

"I'm sorry Yuki…" Kyo looked down at him with shock but wiped it away just as fast.

"If your still go poof and all ratty on us then…why don't I?"

"Why don't you turn into a rat, sorry Kyo, that's strictly Yuki's curse." Shigure said from the doorway of his office. Kyo hissed at him.

"That's now what I meant and you know it!" Shigure smiled.

"Then why not we test it on me, I have been lacking hugs these days." Tohru put Yuki down on the couch arm and walked toward him. Kyo was about to argue but they needed to make sure.

"You know your about to be turned into a dog right?" Kyo said drolly.

"Shush Kyo, You have had your fair share of hugs this week now haven't you?" Kyo sputtered and fisted his right hand at his side.

"Tohru just hug him so he will shut his snout." Tohru hugged Shigure and was instantly surrounded by smoke again. Waving a hand in front of her face to clear the air she looked down at the dog sitting at her feet. He tilted his head to the side. She kneeled down and rubbed his ears before standing to turn to Kyo.

"Didn't last long now did it mutt?"

"Kyo?" Tohru said softly, her voice laced with a little fear. "How are we going to explain this to Akito?"


End file.
